


When the family's away...

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...The cousins will fuck graphically.Edit: the next chapter might take a while to write, I want to be able to do it justice.I'll try to upload other stuff in between though
Relationships: Cousins - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had an opportunity in his hands, and he didn't intend on squandering it.

The yarn begins at a family camping spot on the beach. Not just a small square of sand amid the flora and fauna, but a quite sturdy shack, one of dozens, about 70ft from the shoreline. It was new year's eve, and Sam, his Dad, his Uncle, Aunt and cousin Marie were spending the night.

Sam had somewhat of a strange relationship with Marie, for as children they would sometimes experiment with each other. The strange aspect of it was their three year age difference. The experimenting died down over the years, but it ignited a small, persistent spark of lust towards her, despite his knowledge of how taboo it was. 

Now Sam, at age 20, was a smoker. Of weed, that is, and as it happens, so too was Marie. This last fact was very recent news to Sam, only finding out on the morning they left when his Uncle came over looking for some weed for her as she was sick of hangovers. 

Throughout the night, Sam and Marie began to bond over cones. They talked more than they had in years, which pleased Sam especially since he found it hard to talk to most people. It was during a family game of rummy, however, that the first real connection was made.

As Sam and Marie's parents were drunkenly trying to concentrate on the hands they were playing, Sam found his eyes locking onto Marie's. She gave him a look that he thought he recognised, not only as a seductive look, but as one she had given him before, only when he was to socially inept to know what it meant. He held her gaze for as long as he could, which his instincts told him would be 'a good move'. He then looked away as nonchalantly as he thought possible, though on the inside his stomach was churning. After that, the night continued uneventfully until a little while after the new year rolled in, and they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first morning of the new year was too lovely to be spent sitting around, so they trekked over the sand dunes the beach. This particular beach was seen as a secret paradise by the locals, but recently it has gathered attention for being the holiday spot of some A-list celebrities and their families.

Marie was sporting a t-shirt over her two-piece, covering her small breasts but flaunting her toned legs and ass, gained from years of dance, tap-dance and acrobatics classes. This suited Sam as he had a soft spot for legs anyway. For Sam's part, he was wearing grey swim shorts and no shirt. Five years previously, he wouldn't have been caught dead with his shirt off at the beach. It wasn't even because he was that fat, he just didn't think anyone wanted to see him like that.

Since he had left school though, he got himself into some physical work; fencing, cleaning out wells, hefting animal carcasses for butchering and general exercise in between. It made for quite a change from the doughy shape he once inhabited, a change that did not go unnoticed by Marie. As he emerged from the water and walked up the beach, he noticed another look in Marie's eyes. This one, however, seemed different from the one he saw last night. This one seemed more to be a look of...hunger...

Two weeks later

Sam's Dad and his girlfriend were going on a much deserved holiday, as it had been years since they had a proper one, so they planned a trip down south for a week or so, leaving Sam to look after the house. After they left, Sam had a pretty regular afternoon, that was, until it came to dinner time. As there wasn't much in the house, so he decided to walk around the corner to the small takeout place that served thai food. Marie worked there too, but food was the only thing on his mind.

The place was empty when he arrived, and Marie took his order, (beef in oyster sauce), and sat down to wait. When his food was ready, she brought the order out to him, and just as he thanked her and was turning to leave, she asked the question that set things into motion.

"Do you have any weed around your place?"  
He paused and, slowly, answered,  
"Yeah I got plenty. Would you want to come over for a sesh?"  
"When can I?"  
"Whenever you're free, I suppose. Dad and Flo have gone on a holiday so I have the house to myself..."  
She was quiet for a second, as though considering something, then replied,  
"Well I finish here at 8, if you're ok with me coming over then?"  
Sam's heart began to hammer in his chest. Keeping his voice as even as he could, he said,  
"Yeah that's fine with me. See you then I suppose."

It wasn't until he was out the door, into the darkening street, that he allowed a small grin to appear on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory while I flesh out the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, suggestions and (constructive) criticisms are welcome in the comments.
> 
> Oh and "explicit underage" means just that. I don't wanna hear comments about how sinful I am or how hard Satan will spank me.

‐10 years earlier‐

Summer. The whole family was holidaying at the shack. Time spent at the shack, while always being enjoyable, seemed to result in a kind of weariness which usually settled in the adults, (and some of the older children) come the third day. The younger kids, with an enviable energy that would always last until the car ride home, would usually get up to some "mischief" while the elders took their rest. During these times, Sam and Marie's older brother Joe, (one year Sam's senior) had started to experiment with each other*, but since Joe was beginning to feel the fatigues of the early teenager, Sam was left alone with Marie. 

Now at this time, they were both ‐somewhat‐ quite sexually aware for their ages, and had a basic understanding of what might go where. Such extremes were far from their minds, however, as they both snuck off behind the shack next door. 

'So, whaddaya wanna try first?' Sam asked her, as they tried to get comfortable on the rocky ground.  
'I dunno, kissing I s'pose?' she replied, with a dubious  
look on her face.  
'Well, okay, so...'  
'Should I...'  
'Y‐yeah, come a bit closer‐'  
'Like this?'  
'Yeah, that's fine.'  
'Ok.'  
'Ok.'

They looked at each other, both hoping the other didn't know how nervous they were, then moved in quickly to meet in the middle. It was an awkward first contact, as would be expected, but they were both quick learner, and after a few minutes of dispassionate lip‐rubbing, they both thought about movies and tv‐shows they had seen with kissing and tried to simulate that. Sam tried moving only his bottom jaw, which Marie quickly picked up on, much to their mutual enjoyment. 

Succumbing to their primal instincts and repressing the knowledge that it was forbidden, they were both lost in the moment until Sam's tongue slipped out a little further and Marie felt it against hers. They had never noticed the use of tongue in the movies and tv shows, and it caught them quite by surprise. The kiss broke off and they both shared a mixed expression of bewilderment and, though they didn't recognise it, lust. The experiment was cut short however with the sound of their names being called from next door.

‐18 months later‐

'Yeah sure, youse can have a swim in there, but remember; don't let the water get in your ears. There's bacteria and shit in there and it'll give you an ear infection.'  
School was out, but Sam's Dad was at work, so he was spending the day at his Uncle's workshop, just mucking around with Marie. It was an unusually warm day for winter, so they asked her Dad if they could cool off in the small water tank where he tested the boat's propellers. It was roughly 3 cubic feet with one wall taller than the others, where he would mount the engine and run it. The tank was not in use on this day so immediately after getting permission they stripped down to appropriate swimwear (Sam took his shirt off and quickly steeped into the tank with his back turned; at this age he was self conscious about his stomach, not realizing it was a matter of his height.)

Once they had cooled of sufficiently, they basked in the warmth of the water and the day. The sunlight reflected a mother‐of‐pearl colour off the oil slicks on the surface. Sam had always loved being in the water, just the feeling of weightlessness as you drifted freely. Sometimes he would cup his hands around the sides of his eyes to block off his peripheral vision of the land, so all he could see was the endless hills and crevasses of blue. Later on he would look back on his time at the shack, and realise how fortunate he was to have such a paradise at his disposal. 

Thoughts of the shack brought back memories of what he and Marie got up to that summer.  
He said, 'Hey, d'you remember that time at the shack last Christmas?'  
A hint of colour rise in her cheeks, but she smiled and answered, 'Yeah, that was pretty fun.'  
'Did you like it?'  
'Well, yeah, but the thing with the tongue was a little weird...'  
'I know right? But it felt good too, didn't it?  
'...Well, yeah...'  
'Joe showed me some...videos...on the computer a couple times, and the adults in those videos used their tongues, so...'  
'Really?', Marie asked, bewildered but also curious, 'But that's... so weird...'  
'Yeah...' 

They were both quiet for a moment. Sam thought about the experience sometimes, wondering what it might have felt like if they kept had going, and he wasn't the only one with who considered what could have happened if their parents had napped for just ten minutes more... 

Marie broke the silence.  
'So...d‐ d'you...wanna try it again?'  
Sam couldn't quite believe his ears, and looked at her with his eyebrows up, only to see her looking back, a mixture of calmness and curiosity on her face.  
'What, with tongue this time?'  
She poked her head over the top of the tank and around the roller‐door frame into the workshop interior to see if her Dad was back from picking up lunch yet. With the coast appearing to be clear she turned back and nodded.  
They shuffled closer to each other through the water, then, applying other things he had seen in those "videos", he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her mouth towards his. They were a bit rusty with their actions but soon picked up the knack again, and when they regained their confidence they broke off momentarily, then slowly met again with their mouths slightly open, 'Like this,' Sam instructed, as he opened his bottom jaw and pushed his tongue against hers. A sudden rush of electricity surged through Marie’s body as she let a lot a slight moan and pushed back against him. With one hand still buried in her hair, the other started to roam slowly over her young body, stroking down her side, moving over her slim hips to cup her small, tight ass, then back up to her barely budding breasts, beneath her bra, he softly rolled one of her tiny pink nipples between his fingers. Meanwhile, the passion of their kissing increased, now both moaning freely, and they pressed their bodies closer, tighter together. On impulse Sam bit Marie’s bottom lip, gently, and this combined with the nipple stimulation made her feel a dim heat in her young developing sex.

‘Shit, shit, shit ohhh.... fuck!’ She gasped in his ear, and this only drove his already swelling sex drive, (and organ) further. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist with both hands and lifted her onto his lap with her legs straddling him either side and began grinding his crotch against the seat of her panties. Marie’s arousal, if overwhelming before, now completely possessed her small body, causing her to buck and shake wildly against Sam’s unprepared genitals, as her moans progressed into cries and, eventually, screams of ecstasy. Her orgasm rocked her, leaving her as quickly as it had come. Sam quickly disentangle himself from her and moves away, seeming slightly nervous, as if he thought he had broken her.  
‘H‐Hey, Marie? You okay?’  
She was now breathing deeply, with a glazed look in her eyes, and she nodded, slowly at first, then she seemed to pull herself together and answered, ‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Really good, actually.’  
‘I didn’t...hurt you, or anything?’  
‘No, I’m alright. Did you feel that Sam?’  
‘I felt...something...nice, I guess...’  
‘That was better than McDonald’s,’ she said simply.  
Sam looked at her with a mystified expression. What he had felt in those fleeting moments was pretty good, though what she had felt must have been, like, really good, if it was better than McDonald’s. Sam was no fool. He knew that Maccas** was pretty unbeatable. He looked over at Marie again, and decided that this sort of thing was a bit intimidating for him at this age. Maybe it was best to play it safe. For now, at least...  
Their post‐sex reverie was interrupted by the sound of tires crunching over gravel in the driveway.

*Let me know in the comments if this is the sort of thing you might like to see in future chapters/spin‐offs.  
**Maccas is an Australian slang term for McDonald’s.


End file.
